Cushioning devices for product packaging and shipping are increasingly needed as global trade continues to expand. As more complicated and expensive electronics devices and industrial products are shipped around the world, there is a need for more sophisticated and more effective shock absorbing cushioning devices to protect these products during shipping.
Some known packaging materials and devices include bubble wrap, air bags, honeycomb cardboard, and polystyrene (styrofoam peanuts). Some of these materials are heavy and therefore increase shipping and fuel costs. Other known packaging materials, such as polystyrene blocks or molded plastics, are designed and manufactured specifically for particular products. However, this can be wasteful and unduly expensive as different specialty materials need to be made for a large variety of different products and cannot typically be re-used. Other materials such as air bags and bubble wrap often get destroyed in shipping and cannot be re-used. Furthermore, many of the plastics and polystyrene materials are not recyclable or biodegradable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cushioning device and packaging system that can be universally used to ship a large variety of different products. There also is a need for a cushioning device and packaging system that is relatively cheap, easily manufactured and scalable.